James Bond vs. Frank Martin
James Bond vs. Frank Martin is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description 007 vs. The Transporter! Europe's secret agent heads in the Death Battle arena. Interlude Wiz: Europe, while there are many things we can talk about here, this time we're bringing on the secret agents from this continent Boomstick: And oh boy, these two are some of if not the best there is in that department Wiz: James Bond, the 007 Boomstick: And Frank Martin, the Transporter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! James Bond Wiz: A complete star of the big screen and literature alike, the action spy James Bond was a name to remember among many. Boomstick: However his childhood didn’t start out that way, born on April 13 of 1968 in London, England. He lived a normal life until both of his parents met their fates in a climbing accident, because all parents of these types of heroes meet death more times than I can count Wiz: However Bond just, kept going afterwards despite the loss of his parents when they were trying to scale the north-east ridge of the Aiguille de la Persévérance. Where he ended up going from Fettes College to University of Geneva, and he eventually graduated Boomstick: It was there that after graduating he’d join the Ministry of Defense, applying a position to M for the Secret Service. And he was granted the job, and gained the alias, 007. As part of the MI6’s ’00’ branch Wiz: Standing at 6 feet tall, and weighing 167 pounds. James Bond isn’t your average secret agent, he’s achieved through military training and he’s proven to be an expert in all types of weaponry. As James Bond’s greatest strength is marksmanship Boomstick: And believe me, he makes marksmen in comics run for their money. He’s got exceptional precision, speed and reaction. His speed in switching weaponry is practically unmatched, and precise enough to strike a person’s organs or head. While they’re moving no less Wiz: And he’s extremely skilled in just about any environment, able to adapt to just about any area and use cover and positioning to strike kills. Not just a kill, many kills. As he’s able to eliminate targets simultaneously without wasting a single shot. Hell, he’s even able to strike a kill blindfolded Boomstick: And to help out with this? Is Bond’s extremely large arsenal of firearms, including his personal favorite, the Walther PPK. A pistol which has the capacity of 7 rounds, and rather lightweight. Perfect for Bond Wiz: But if that’s not enough, Bond has plenty of other firearms at his disposal. Such as a FN Model 1910, equipped with a silencer. A Smith & Wesson Model 29 Revolver, and a Sterling L2A3 Sub-Machine Gun. Boomstick: And the beautiful CZ 58 Automatic Rifle, which is able to fire 800 rounds per minute. And the Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle, which has a range of 700 meters. And ghe also has a Kalashnikov AKS-75u, Ingram MAC-10, Glock 17, SIG-Sauer P226 and a Beretta 92SB Wiz: However marksmanship isn’t the only thing James Bond excels at, he’s also really skilled in Martial Arts. Being an expert in Judo, Akido, Brazilian Jujitsu, Filipino Eskrima and Krav Maga. And he’s also in Peak Physical Condition, able to kill a grown man in a single blow of his hand. And he’s also got a large lung capacity, as he can stay underwater for more than a minute Boomstick: Though, how does he manage to do this when he’s a heavy smoker? Sometimes, literature seriously confuses me Wiz: And he’s got really enhanced endurance and pain tolerance, as he’s been struck fiercely several times, dropped from great heights, shot, stabbed, tortured yet rarely stopped fighting. Even sometimes still being able to make fun of whoever caused this Boomstick: Like a true badass. Wiz: However, he’s also skilled with a blade, and because of this he has a Stiletto for such occurrences, with unmatched precision and able to kill an enemy quickly with such means, quickly hitting a vein or artery. Or just simply paralyze a muscle or limb Boomstick: And he’s also very skilled in Stealth, Vehicular Driving and Sky Diving. And of course, he’s an expert assassin. Which shows clearly, as he’s been able to eliminate the likes of Dr. No, Oddjob, Red Grant, and many others Wiz: Which even includes the likes of Alec Trevelyan, who is pretty much his equal in every way. And even the greatest assassin in the world, and the man with the golden gun, Francisco Scaramanga. Boomstick: Though that pails in comparison to his other nickname, the man with the third nipple-''' Wiz: Anyway, he’s even survived getting accidentally shot by fellow agent Moneypenny, which resulted in him falling twenty stories off a bridge and into a river. And still survived to fight another day, and one time he destroyed a massive chemical weapons facility beneath a dam in Arkhanhelsk, Russia. '''Boomstick: However, even as the complete secret agent embodiment of masculinity, he has a few flaws. He’s vulnerable to poison, and he’s even sometimes arrogant and brash. Plus, he is still a human, so his endurance has limits. But who gives a shit, because James Bond is a true legend. James Bond: There’s a saying in England. Where there’s smoke, there’s fire. Frank Martin Wiz: Frank Martin, he was just an ordinary man who had established a good reputation, while maintaining a legitimate life. However, he ended up attracting the suspicions of the police in France, and, he had been in a secretive line of work Boomstick: He was the Transporter, and believe me, this guy’s more than meets the eye. As he continues to perform dangerous tasks in his BMW, with, a strict set of rules Wiz: Which are, 1: Never change the deal. 2: No names, as he doesn’t want to know whom he’s working for, or what he’s transporting. 3: Never look in the package, although he did end up breaking that rule once he saw one of the packages was moving. And he, found a gagged woman Boomstick: And let’s just say, his territory proved to be more than just driving his BMW. He’s an expert in Martial Arts and Marksmanship, and like the previous, James Bond, he has quite the arsenal Wiz: His signature firearm is the Beretta 92FS Inox, which fires 40 rounds per minute, lightweight and seems to have an average of 10 rounds. But this is far from Frank Martin’s only firearm. Boomstick: He’s also got a Bruni 8mm M1911 Blank Pistol, and a Walther P99. Hell, he even has a Ruger Super Redhawk. Which is a six shot magnum, and topped off with the Jericho 941 R along with the SIG-Sauer P226 he’s pretty much settled with pistols Wiz: When he isn’t wielding a huge collection of pistols Frank Martin also has the SIG SG 552 which shoots just about 700 rounds per minute. Which is more than 10 bullets per second! Hell, even without that Frank Martin has the Boomstick: HECKLER & KOCK MP5! Which is capab-''' Wiz: I thought we agreed to quit on interrupting each other all the time! '''Boomstick: Well this is quite the exception! As this one is able to fire 900 rounds per minute, shaming even the SIG SG 552! Topped off with around 30 rounds each magazine, this submachine gun takes no prisoners. It takes the prisoners into oblivion, he also has a Tactical Knife for close quarters combat, but generally prefers his firearms Wiz: And let’s just say that with all of these firearms, the accomplishments quickly met up to the expectations. Frank Martin has been able to eliminate Demitri, and Bettencourt. Including all of his henchmen! Boomstick: Frank Martin has even survived driving off of a bridge and into a lake, and has incapitated Gianni. But best of all? He killed the femme fetale Lola, with a wine rack. A WINE RACK! Wiz: However, Frank Martin does seem rather inexperienced. As he normally seems to just deliver packages than do actual fighting, but when he does actually bring out the big guns, few will be able to best the Transporter Frank Martin: It was just a favor. I don't usually do this sort of a job. Audrey Billings: I thought you were a professional driver? Frank Martin: A different kind of driver. DEATH BATTLE! Byelomorye Dam, Arkhangelsk Night-Time (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vz-jzw48w1M) The Byelormoyre Dam was currently in the process of protecting the building directly below it, the Chemical Warfare Facility. And because of this there were quite a few guards patrolling throughout the Dam, making sure that no intrusion would end up taking place. They were doing exactly what was assigned, until a gunshot was heard by the guards and one of said guards dropped to the ground dead. The guards realized that their comrade had been shot through the head, and due to these guards being russian soldiers they ended up equipping their KF7 Soviets. They ended up hearing an engine motoring before a Aston Martin DB5 Mark III drove into the scene, being driven by the famous 00 agent himself, James Bond. The russian soldiers ended up aiming their KF7 Soviets at James Bond’s Aston Martin DB5 Mark III and opened fire, however Bond ended up getting out his signature Walther PPK and shot at the guards, there were only 3 guards left blocking him after he shot the fourth one, so this didn’t seem like a big deal in Bond’s mind. One of the bullets struck one of the soldiers’ head, killing him instantly, the next one struck a soldier in the abdomen, which killed him shortly after. The final russian soldier ended up getting shot through the chest, also killing the guard instantly, James Bond then parked his Aston Martin DB5 Mark III before putting the Walther PPK in his pocket. James Bond then got out a bungee cord, before leaping off of the Byelomore Dam. The bungee cord however made it so he was stopped just above the facility, and James Bond unfastened the Bungee Cord which caused him to land on the Chemical Warfare Facility, before Bond entered through the vents. ---- Chemical Warfare Facility James Bond made it through the ventilation systems before dropping down into one of the Bathroom stalls, he opened the door into the stall, only to see that the four russian soldiers in the bathrooms had already been shot dead. James Bond withdrew his Walther PPK and looked around the facility, unbeknownst to Bond, somebody else had beat him to the Facility. Walking throughout the facility was the programmer Boris Grishenko, who was looking around for Alec Trevelyan throughout the facility, “Once I find him, I’ll be invincibl-!” Boris exclaimed before he was shot in the neck, and he dropped along with his PP7 Special Issue getting dropped from his hand, as out stepped from the shadows the transporter, Frank Martin. He had his signature Beretta 92FS Inox in his hands with his finger against the trigger, indicating that he had killed Boris. A bowler hat was thrown at Martin, as out stepped another Bond antagonist, Oddjob. Martin fired at Oddjob with his Beretta 92FS Inox, but it went over his head causing him to miss. Oddjob then tried to land a hook at Martin’s face, but he pistol-whipped him to the floor before shooting Oddjob. Frank Martin then pressed on through the facility, as did James Bond as he went face to face with one of Martin’s enemies, Lola, who was wielding twin automatic Glock 17s before opening fire. James Bond rolled out of the trajectory of the bullet barrage, before aiming his Walther PPK at Lola’s head before firing. Lola couldn’t get out of the way unlike Bond managed to do, and was shot in the head, killing her on the spot and causing her corpse to drop to the floor. James Bond dragged her body to hide it, before continuing towards the center of the Facility. Martin also continued throughout the Facility as he was closing in on the center of the building, and he ended up getting face to face with Arkady Ourumov, who withdrew a pistol in response. Two russian soldiers also were with Ourumov, and they opened fire with their KF7 Soviets, as Martin got behind cover. Martin ended up aiming his Beretta 92FS Inox, and shooting each of them killing all three. Bond also closed in on the center, as the only one standing in his way was Gianni, who was aiming at him with a Ruger KP95. Bond however ducked out of his crosshairs before firing a bullet from his Walther PPK at him, which struck him in the leg, incapacitating Gianni. Bond walked around him to the center of the Facility, and ended up getting face to face with the other secret agent in the facility, Frank Martin. “Well, it seems we have a tourist” Bond said, which Martin reloaded his Beretta 92FS Inox in response to this. “I’m no tourist, now what’s your name?” Martin asked, as Bond also reloaded his Walther PPK. “Bond, James Bond.” Bond replied, to which Martin chuckled slightly. “Have a good life. What’s left of it.” Martin said, as both him and Bond aimed their pistols at each other, the battle of secret agents was gonna be one to be remembered (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHTwrpmj37E) FIGHT! Bond and Martin took their first shots, which both bullets ended up impacting each other causing them to be countered by the other. Both Bond and Martin fired at each other a second time, only for it to rinse and repeat. Martin slightly stressed walked up to Bond before making a right hook to Bond’s chin, before throwing an uppercut at him, causing Bond to stumble backwards. Bond then quickly sprinted towards Martin before pistol whipping him with his Walther PPK, Martin fell to the ground but quickly leaped up to his feet. Both Bond and Martin began to throw hooks at each other, continuously punching each other one after the other. Bond ended up grappling Martin by the throat, before bashing him against the wall and kneeing him in the gut. Martin quickly took action after regaining himself, and withdrew his Beretta 92FS Inox a second time before firing. Bond ducked under the bullet which was actually part of the plan, Martin got out from against the wall and kicked Bond while he was down on the floor, causing him to get launched up a few feet above ground and falling. Martin ended up aiming at Bond while he was on the floor, but he fired his Walther PPK before he could fire his Beretta 92FS Inox. Martin stepped back out of the way of the bullet’s trajectory before firing his Beretta 92FS Inox at Bond, but he was on his feet at that point and he dashed away from Martin. Martin figured that he couldn’t run from him, so he took chase as Bond took a corner. Martin continued to chase, but Bond was now behind cover which Martin didn’t notice, Bond then switched out his Walther PPK for his Kalashnikov AKS-74u. Bond sprinted out of cover and opened fire with his Kalashnikov ASK-74u, which quickly caught Martin off guard and causing the chaser to turn to being chased. Bond continued firing the Kalashnikov ASK-74u at Martin until the magazine ran out of ammunition, which Bond got out a fully loaded magazine before reloading his Kalashnikov ASK-74u, and trying to open fire once more. Martin however had approached Bond by that point and kicked his Kalashnikov ASK-74u out of his hands, before equipping himself with the Bruni 8mm M1911 Blank Pistol, before rapidly firing at Bond. Despite this Bond continued to fight against Martin, as he backflipped out of the crosshairs and was just about to withdraw another one of his firearms, until he saw that Martin was now right in front of him, pointing his Bruni 8mm M1911 Blank Pistol directly at his head, while chuckling to himself. “Hey I sure could use a plane ride, because once I blow your brains out I’d like to go back to my transporting duties” Martin mockingly said, but Bond had experience with this sort of thing before and he kicked his Bruni 8mm M1911 Blank Pistol out of his hands and into the air, before Bond caught it in his hands. Bond fired a bullet at Martin, who managed to avoid it just in time, and tried to fire again. Bond ended up hearing the worst sound he could hear at that moment, Click. Martin had used all of his clip but a single bullet with the Bruni 8mm M1911 Blank Pistol, and Martin had the spare clips. Bond tossed the Bruni 8mm M1911 Blank Pistol aside, discarding the pistol, before grabbing Martin by the throat and tossing him against the stairs in the Facility. Martin managed to get back to his feet, and ended up kicking down the door at the end of the stairs to the security stations, Bond kicked Martin in the stomach, causing him to stumble back, but Martin drew his tactical knife. And Martin ended up stabbing James in the shoulder with the tactical knife, before tossing him against a wine rack in the room. Bond grunted in pain, before headbutting Martin back and pulling out the knife from his shoulder, and tossing it aside far away from Martin’s reach. “Feel a slight stiffness coming on in the shoulder..” Bond muttered, but he managed to take the stabbing and shot at Martin with his Walther PPK. Martin avoided the bullet, as Bond ran out of bullets in that clip, in which Bond reloaded with his last clip left for the Walther PPK. Bond knew that he couldn’t afford to miss a single shot at that point, so he ended up switching out his Walther PPK for his Smith & Wesson Model 29 Revolver, to which Martin thought similarly and got out his Ruger Super Redhawk. Martin and Bond both shot at each other, but like their previous head on clash with their firearms, they got countered. So they ended up shooting at each other again, and again, and again, and again, and again. All 6 of their bullets in the six round cylinder perfectly countered each other, and Martin tried to reload his Ruger Super Redhawk. But Bond knew that switching out would be much faster, so he switched out his Smith & Wesson Model 29 Revolver for his FN Model 1910, equipped with a silencer. Bond ended up shooting Martin in the hand, causing him to drop his Ruger Super Redhawk and he ended up screaming out of agony. Bond continued to shoot at Martin, but he slid across the floor before socking Bond in the face. He however had dropped his Ruger Super Redhawk on the ground due to him getting shot in the hand, and he only punched Bond with his left hand. Martin ended up throwing another punch, but this time Bond managed to block it before getting out a SIG-Sauer P226. Martin however got out his own SIG-Sauer P226, and they both began to open fire, shooting at each other 10 times before their clips ran out of ammunition, and just like before they had been countered. But this time, Bond had enough of this, and just wanted this fight to end as soon as possible. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G03KvF4AnP0) Bond quickly put away the SIG-Sauer P226 before getting out the Ingram MAC-10, “With this firearm, I shan't take too long with this fight” Bond stated, before rapidly firing at Martin. Martin managed to avoid all but one of the bullets, which struck him right in the foot, causing him to drop face first to the floor. Bond reloaded his Ingram MAC-10, before grappling Martin by the leg and holding him up in the air. Martin then tossed him through a giant glass window, and caused him to get launched into the Laboratories, and the scientists in the lab to flee out of the room in panic, as Bond jumped through the broken window. Bond continued to fire at Martin with the Ingram MAC-10, which Martin hid behind cover and caused Bond to also go behind cover. Martin swapped out his SIG-Sauer 9226 with his SIG SG 552, before jumping out from cover expecting Bond to be there. But there was no sign of him, which caused Martin to tense up. Bond sprung up from cover as well when he heard Martin to do, and they both began to shoot at each other again rapidly. Before Bond went back behind cover, and Martin also going behind cover. Bond however silently snuck to a new cover spot to get under in an attempt to take Martin by surprise. “You can’t hide from me this time” Martin said, as he got out of cover a second time and approached the cover spot where Bond was, only to see that Bond was nowhere to be found. Bond had laid down and took aim with his Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle, as Martin was confused and questioning where he had went. Before Martin could continue to question, Bond fired the sniper rifle. The bullet lodged into Martin’s back, causing him to scream in agony once more and forced Martin to kneel down in pain, before he quickly dashed away from the lab and shut the door, and exited the Chemical Warfare Facility to try and escape the battle in his BMW ---- Service Runway Frank Martin began to limp his way slowly through the Service Runway, before he heard the bang of the door and it breaking down, as out emerged Bond taking chase. “Beg your pardon, forgot to knock.” Bond said, before he dashed at Martin and punched him directly in the face. Martin however didn’t want to have to deal with Bond even more than he already had, he just wanted to escape this so he could fight another day. So he ended up withdrawing his Jericho 941 R and firing at Bond, causing the bullet to strike him in the thighs and Bond to grunt in pain, but he managed to tolerate this before diving towards Martin, who then pulled out a Heckler & Koch MP5. But Bond thought smart and pulled back out his signature Walther PPK and shot Martin in the other hand, causing him to drop the Heckler & Kock MP5 on the ground, and Martin at that point had zero firearms to counter, and he was trying to save his own life rather than just win at that point. “You know what they say after all, if you can’t take the heat, don’t start the fire” Bond stated before he ended up shooting Martin again with his Walther PPK, this time with the bullet striking Martin’s left knee. Bond fired again with his Walther PPK, which caused the bullet to strike Martin’s right knee. Martin continued to scream his lungs out due to the pain he was going through, before Bond used up his last bullet to shoot Martin right in the spine, causing him to tilt himself forward. Bond then drew out a Stiletto before tossing it directly at Martin’s neck, causing him to be paralyzed and in a near death state. “I am quite the sharpshooter myself, I must say” Bond said, before he watched as Martin made his last drop to the floor, as he was just unable to get back up. Bond seemed as if he were clearly the superior, and was gonna make it out of the Service Runway with no problem, until.. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock Bond could recognize the ticks and tocks as more than just your average clocks, and discovered them for what they truly were, timed explosive devices. Bond noticed that there was only one minute left on the timer before the whole building would combust in the explosion, so he ditched Martin before looking about for means of transportation. Bond managed to find a mode of transportation that would be more than enough to suit his needs however, it was a Ducati M 900 motorcycle. Bond started the engine as by that point the countdown had ticked to about 30 seconds left, and he began to drive down the service runway and away from the facility, he didn’t know who or what caused the explosive to start counting down but he had no time to think about that. Bond continued down the service runway at that point 100 meters, or in other words about 328 feet away from the facility at that point, but he didn’t want to take chances. Meanwhile Martin’s paralysis wore off enough to get a good look at his surroundings before he noticed the explosive device across from him, and saw.. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Martin let out a blood curdling scream in response to this as he knew he was about to go out, he just wasn’t capable to match the 00 Agent.. BOOM!! The entirety of the facility was engulfed in a gigantic explosion, which Bond quickly accelerated on much faster speeds on his Ducati M 900 Motorcycle to avoid getting caught in the explosion as well, yet while he had survived, Martin was certainly a dead man. Bond however continued forth on his Ducati M 900 Motorcycle before he noticed a piloted helicopter nearby, and because of this Bond leaped from the motorcycle before latching onto the bottom of the helicopter. Fearing that Bond was armed, which he was, the pilot let Bond into the airplane. K.O! “I’ll need a ride back to London, England.” Bond stated, to which the pilot nervously nodded in response before gaining control of the airplane, and flying it towards the direction of London. Bond was exhausted by that fight with Martin, and had some wounds to get healed up. And Bond had other issues like his Aston Marton DB5 Mark III being stranded on the Byelomorye Dam, the fact that there was no confirmation whether or not Martin was truly an enemy, and a likely new gang of rivals on Martin’s side would now go off to target Bond instead. Bond really thought that this was truly dreadful, and he did not look forward to dealing with them if they were to arise. But it was all worth it, as Bond would have quite the story to share. Conclusion Boomstick: Holy hell! Who knew these two could just abandon stealth like that, and still make this an awesome gun duel! Wiz: Frank Martin had an arsenal and martial arts capacity to match Bond’s, but in this fight what it really came down to was experience and marksmanship, where Bond takes both of those categories Boomstick: Frank Martin may be known for taking on impossible odds, but so is Bond! He’s been able to take on the likes of Francisco Scaramanga, who wielded the pretty much one-shot kill Golden Gun. Wiz: Plus Bond had a much better accuracy and physical condition. Frank Martin survived driving off a bridge and into a lake? James Bond survived getting shot off twenty stories into a lake. Which is considerably more deadly, and Bond’s ability to strike a person’s organs or even head while they’re moving trumped Martin’s marksmanship capacity Boomstick: Even if this weren’t gonna come down to markmanship, and come down to martial arts or knife wielding skills. Bond still takes it, and while Martin could’ve worn out Bond’s endurance. He was more likely to get killed than be able to do just that Wiz: Even with Bond’s arrogance and brashness, he would still win against Martin due to just being that much physically superior and having greater marksmanship and knife wielding techniques. Not to mention stealth Boomstick: But the final nail in the coffin? Bond’s already fought a foe similar to Frank Martin, Alec Trevelyan, and would you honestly think that this match-up would end any differently? The answer is no, Bond would still win, to be Frank. Wiz: ..we need better puns. The winner is, Bond, James Bond. Who do you think would win? James Bond Frank Martin/The Transporter Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) It's a battle between the human and creature with both being able to initiate war itself, and they don't need any armies, they both are one man armies. But which one is superior by the end of it? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015